


I Got You

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: ADHD-1!emily, Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Lily continues to kick ass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue aftermath, Sammy and Lily continue to fight, Sammy is tall sad dad, Science insistute, She likes hyper focusing in organizing, Tags Are Hard, Why did Emily before a librarian?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Lily, Sammy, Ben and Emily save Jack.And maybe doomed the world





	I Got You

February rain pounded at the window. The apartment was empty like someone had not been living here for three years. Walls bare of photos, simple furniture that came with the apartment, one set of cheap china and one set of equally cheap silverwares. Clothes were folded in boxes, never bothering with the drawers. This was an apartment but it certainly was no home.  
The door slammed open with a clattering bang. "Lily, go start a bath!" The woman who first entered with dark curly hair in a tight plait rushed off. "Ben, grab some clean clothes!" The man shorter than the rest ran into the bedroom. "Emily, please call for pizza. I will pay you back" The last woman held the door open for the one ordering. His hair had gotten loose from his bun and his sweater was drenched from rain and stasis jelly. But that didn't matter. He carried something far more important. A man, naked besides the lab coat they stolen, hair thick and dark and covered in more stasis jelly. He was fighting sleep and felt like losing. Lungs aches with each stuttering breath as he was carried into the small bathroom. Emily checked for any suspicious characters and closed the front door.  
Once the stolen man was rid of the jelly and dressed in the coziest sweatwears goodwill had to offer, he was placed on the bed surrounded in a throne of pillows and balled up jackets.The lab coat and sweater were burned in the oven and the four sat down for some well earned pizza.  
"Now what?" Lily broke the silence.  
" We eat." Sammy retorted halfheartedly. He was exhausted to be fair.  
"No shit Sherlock. I meant about Jack." Lily was equally as exhausted.  
"I can watch him-"  
"Like last time? When he disappeared for three years?"  
"You know damn well that it's not my fault-" No matter how tired they were, they always seemed to have enough energy to argue.  
"Guys, Emily and I figured it out." Ben's authoritative voice was endearing. "There's four of us so we'll take six hours shifts each day."  
"No way." Lily objected dropping her slice on the paper plate. "He's my brother-"  
"And he's my boyfriend." Sammy interjected boring glares at her.  
"It's not about who loves him more," Emily, sweet and pure, stated, "it's about keeping up appearances. You both have people relying on you. Plus it also makes sure you two especially get sleep. You've both have been looking for him-" her finger aimed at both "-and gave up. You finally get to relax. He's alive and we'll keep him that way." She took another bite.  
"We signed up to help and that's what we're doing." Ben concluded. "Otherwise have fun fighting the institute by yourselves."  
After the pizza was eaten and pride was swallowed, they ironed out the schedule. They penciled in checkup times that each person must text the rest of the team about Jack's condition. Sammy and Ben left to start their radio show like always, Lily left to meet with her crew and Emily stayed.

"Thanks for joining us this morning, but unfortunately our time is up. We will hear from you again soon, King Falls. This is Sammy and Ben, signing off." Sammy released a sigh and forcibly stumbled out from his desk. Ben had hardly taken his headphones off as the taller man was already at the door.  
"Sammy, you did good." A hopeful statement that stabbed him like a double edge knife.  
"Don't." It was barely a whisper. His energy was completely depleted from trying to pretend everything was okay. Pretending the love of his life is barely holding on in this shit town. He went to the car and sat in the passenger seat. Ben came out hurried and slid into the drivers side.  
"He's okay-"  
"It's still my fault, Ben. So just stop." The car turned on.  
"It's not your fault Sammy." The treacherous mountain road seemed to tempting to dive off for Sammy. "Plus, you saved him. You and Lily managed to save him. Which is a not a small deal."  
"Three years though! It shouldn't have taken me three years..." Tears started falling from his hazel eyes.  
"You were acting alone. Despite the small population, Sammy, King Falls is big." Ben carefully hugged the turns. "You were scared."  
"I know but-"  
"No man. Look at the facts. He was kidnapped but you saved him. Those are the facts. Everything else is unnecessary." The words echoed in his head. Hadn't once their situation been reversed? With a sigh, Sammy brushed away the remaining tears as they ride in silence to the apartment.

"He slept all through my watch. No issues here." Emily, for six hours of being in a new place, did what she did best. She organized. The clothes in the boxes were folded and placed in drawers. Top two were "looks gross so maybe Sammy wouldn't mind if they became Jack's." The bottom one was "I'm actually surprised I've never seen Sammy wear these because they look nice." As a sweater connoisseur herself, she knew the importance of owning at least five of the same color sweater. However Sammy has only been seen wearing the two same sweaters since late November. One of those was now only a pile of ashes, so she his the other one at the bottom of the hamper forcing him to wash it. She read it in a book once, she thought. The kitchen was easy since Sammy only has one set of dinnerware. The fridge was basically empty beside the pizza and five cases of bud light. She may have hid those. So she cleaned and organized because that what she's good at. And she loves it. The apartment almost could be mistaken for a home.  
Sammy, however, was too focused to notice the changes. He rushed past Emily to the bedroom. Jack was still there but now curled up at the base of the pillows. Hands held the beige jacket close to his face as steady breaths moved through him. His hair had dried and stood up in all directions. It was almost adorable. But there were scars on his wrists and his face was sunken. Three years ago, Jack had a soft body of no hard edges. Now he looked like he was barely 100 pounds. Ribs were nearly visible under the thick sweater. He was there, but he had lost so much still. Sammy approached the bed and knelt. He was there, for sure. He was there. Within arms reach, he was there.  
Outside the bedroom, Ben greeted Emily with a hug. "I listened in today. He did really good." Emily commented as they walked into the kitchen  
"I know. He won't listen. Trust me, I tried." Ben shared a smile with her as he fished out leftover pizza.  
"He'll get better." She stated as she stole a slice from him. Ben acted aghast until Emily stuck her tongue out. They shared a giggle. "On other news, I organized his clothes. So if he complains, blame me."  
"How did you organize it? It was pretty organized to begin with."  
"The top two drawers are the uglies and the bottom one is clothes he never actually wears." A loud laugh made Ben choke on his pizza. "He'll thank me later."  
"I'll hold him to it." Her eyes glistened with pride.  
They ate in quiet peace. To find someone to share a silence with takes most people decades. They were lucky ones. "Benny?" Emily turned to face him. "Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Yeah sure. Anything."  
"Can you go by my house and pick up my bag? I asked my mom to pack some stuff."  
"Yeah, will do after my watch." He shuffled into the living room, " but I got to sleep first."  
"That's fine. I gotta get going too." She waved Ben as he plopped on the couch. He didn't have any time to thing about the request for as soon his head hit the pillow, he was out.


End file.
